Umbrella Girl
by cloudseis
Summary: Many absurd, supernatural rumors swirl around tormented outcast Rin Kagene, who vowed never to speak again after witnessing first-hand the consequences of tossing words around carelessly. But after a fateful bullying incident, she ends up being the target of her classmate, Len Kagamine. DISCONTINUED.
1. Rainy Days (Len)

**Finally! The rewrite is here guys! By the end of this chapter, you can already notice some huge changes I made! But fear not- I've got some _great _things in store for this version. *rubs evil villain hand sanitizer***

**I'm sorry for any glaring errors. I was too excited to post this and my beta was taking forever. -.-**

* * *

"Ehh? Class 1-A's Rin Kagene? I always knew she was strange!"

"Yeah," a voice responded fearfully. "And… did you hear? Hiyama accidentally touched a spot she put her hand on and it was super _cold_! The retard even sat on her desk and started tripping everywhere he went!"

A shriek erupted from the other's throat. They hoarsely added, "And I heard that she makes deals with devils. She gained the ability to see ghosts in exchange for her voice!"

"I knew she had supernatural powers! Looking into her eyes can probably turn you into nothing but stone!"

"A-And if you touched her, you're cursed for seven years!" The pair shuddered at the horrible thought.

"Ah… I'm pretty scared now, honestly. Maybe we shouldn't approach her…"

"Definitely…"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days (Len)**

**Our two main characters are assigned for cleaning duty together, but Rin apparently ditched.**

* * *

The loud _tap-tap_ of a fallen pencil and clinking of shoes were all that resounded in the nearly-vacant corridor downstairs. The length of teal and lead rolled forward, onward, and away from its extremely irritable owner. Gumi growled, violently cursing the bad luck she's had since last week as she hastily chased her **favorite** pencil. It rolled and rolled when finally, the green-haired first-year tripped on nothing but thin air for the third time _since last week_.

"This little wench-!" she screamed in fury. "OW!"

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

_Scribble. Scribble._

Class 1-A of Crypton High is possibly the most intimate class you have ever seen. Everyone is so close and friendly with each other since most of us came from the same junior high school and elementary. Although there are still those groups and cliques that exist within our classroom, we resemble a happy family. We all have each other's backs, and that bond between us is what keeps me from blowing my head off from stressing over homework and tests. Heh. But, there was one exception to this "friendly" air that lingered over our class…

_Scribble…_

The image of _her _appeared in my head, stuck there like dried concrete.

For one thing, I already knew that Rin Kagene was different. But what set her apart from the rest weren't the more obvious reasons like how she doesn't speak and puts vanity way behind her; actually, she was different from us because she just _was_. You could immediately tell that she wasn't what others considered "normal", though that's what intrigued me.

_Squeak._

Her shady, cerulean eyes were always downcast and didn't dare to look up unless she had to. Her blonde bangs covered the left half of her face. Everything Rin Kagene did was silent, steady, and careful. It was as if one wrong move from her could destroy everything. For the past half-year that we've attended the same high school together, I've never seen her smile at all. Her aura was always just so gloomy and she had these huge walls built around her to keep everyone away. I guess that's the reason why people decided to start these nasty, _untrue _rumors about her.

It's actually kind of tempting, really. To challenge her walls, I mean. I've never really tried to reach out to her after that one encounter but I've always been curious…

_Scribble. Squeeeaaaak._

Just what is that noise? How nostalgic.

_"'There are monsters out there in the rain'…?"_

"Did you even hear me, Len?!" Kaito, my nosy, blue-haired, ice-cream-freak of a best friend, groaned loudly, apparently irritated with my lack of focus on him. "I was asking if you were even doing anything about our final exams. We'll be second-years soon, after all. It's already March!"

I blinked, piecing my thoughts together after realizing that Kaito was expecting an answer from me. I laughed shakily into my palm, muttering an insincere apology and a "yeah, I'm getting to it". He huffed in response, furiously tapping his fingers on the teacher's podium at the front of the classroom. I was directly across from him on the other side of the room, sitting on Teto Kasane's desk in the last row, second column. Written on the chalkboard behind Kaito were the names of those who were assigned for this week's cleaning duty: Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine. I exhaled and nodded my head from side to side. School ended just a little while ago. Kaito stayed back to wait with me. But I guess she bailed… Or maybe something important came up.

I bent over, gathering crumpled up pieces of paper and other stray trash around the empty classroom. I'd might as well start without her.

I pursed my lips, swiveling my head around to gaze at the small, fading amounts of sunlight that kissed the thin film of the glass windows. A few puffy, gray swirls of vanilla roamed the darkening sky freely.

"Anyways, you need help with cleaning? I actually have to head to cram school soon but still," Kaito muttered after checking his watch. He already began to wipe the contents of the chalkboard off and easily reached the top because of his tall stature.

A wide smile broke through my cheeks. After dumping the contents piled on my arm into the trash, I answered cheerily, "Thanks for the offer. But no, I'll do it on my own. You don't get this privilege just yet, mister." I turned my head back to the window. The sky looked pretty threatening. "And it looks like it'll rain soon…" I muttered more to myself than him.

Kaito smiled sympathetically at me. "That's right… You don't like the rain at all. I forgot."

I echoed his weak grin, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "It's a bit too gloomy for my taste. I bet you just like it because it soaks through clothes, you perv." I wiggled my eyebrows in a sly motion and snickered at the thought of Kaito's slightly perverse side.

"Well, there's that too…" he sighed longingly, raising his chin as he reminisced dramatically. "I once used an incredibly clichéd move on Kokone on a rainy day. 'Gosh, I'm so stupid to forget my umbrella at home. Mind sharing?' But… she ended up giving me her umbrella and walking with her friend. I didn't even get a chance to give it back to her because her damn friend grabbed it for her!"

Shaking my head, I chuckled at his story. "Now that's just unfortunate."

"I know… Well, stay dry then, Lenners," Kaito replied with a laugh as he dropped the chalk eraser. His smile dropped once he shook his head disapprovingly. "But… I didn't peg that Kagene as _delinquent-like._ To think she'd skip out on her school duties. Well, she's creepy anyways."

"Hmm?" I raised a brow questioningly and narrowed my eyes at my best friend. "You scared of her or something? She really doesn't resemble the boogey monster at all..." I motioned my arms into an 'x'.

Kaito flinched, dropping his school bag on the podium. With a twitch of his eye and a shudder, he raised his voice through cold sweat, "O-Of course I am! Have you not heard those scary rumors?! She's so creepy."

"You mean the rumors that she's made deals with devils and lost her voice as a result? The one about looking into her eyes and turning into stone? The one where she can give you seven years of bad luck?" I raised my eyebrow even higher and crossed my arms with a pout. "I doubt they're true. Yet I can't help but wonder why she doesn't talk."

"C'mon, you have to admit that she's a little weird," Kaito groaned, leaning on the podium with a sigh. After glancing at the window, he began to panic and squeaked out, "Crap, it's already raining. I gotta go! See you tomorrow, lover boy!"

"L-Lover boy?!" I called back in confusion. But my cry was unheard as the door slid to a loud shut. Well, I guess I really am alone. I hope she doesn't ditch for the next few days though. That would be troublesome. Actually, I haven't seen her since lunch. I guess she ditched class too.

With another sigh, I grabbed a rag from the corner of the room and proceeded to wipe the windows clean. I felt my heart sink as I peered at the already tar-blackened sky through the protective glass. Wind whispered along, an intense sheet of rain drizzling over the facility. Large pillows of grim clouds mixed and blotted out the sun's golden rays. The setting sky was dark and vengeful, as if a curse had been cast upon the area. A thick wall of water pelted in diagonal lines and splattered onto the windows.

Crap. I forgot my umbrella.

Later, just as I finished cleaning the chalk eraser, Miku Hatsune, one of my good friends, popped her head in through the opened door, her unbelievably long teal pigtails being the first thing I saw. She smiled and waved giddily, calling, "Bye Len, you slowpoke! I finished cleaning before you! Well, see you tomorrow! I'm turning in for the day!"

My smile faltered a bit. T-That was surprising. Composing myself, I grinned back and waved. "See you tomorrow, Miku."

"Oh, and don't stay out too long before the weather gets worse," she added happily before slamming the door to a close.

I sighed, my grin collapsing into a thin smile. This girl- how can she play with my feelings like this? Ever since junior high…!

The vehement vibration of my phone disconcerted me for a few seconds. I snapped out of my thoughts and, with a shudder, drew out my smartphone. I delicately traced my sunny, golden banana case and checked my texts with a few dainty taps here and there. Unsurprisingly, it was from Lenka, my troublemaking younger sister.

**[Lenka: ****_You officially fail at life lol I can't believe you forgot your umbrella today . I even told you this morning before I left . Hurry up and come home , big bro . _****]**

I chuckled quietly to myself once I read her text. After I finished typing up a short reply, I tapped the 'send' button on the screen and smiled.

**[Len:****_ Ope my bad. I'll come home soon. I'll cook dinner tonight in exchange for making you wait again, 'kayyy?_****]**

I snorted when a vibration came soon after I sent that text. She was probably excited at the mention of me cooking again. This lazy child-!

**[Lenka:****_ YESSHHHH . We'll have some of your curry then . Oh , and I forgot to say but mom sent us a letter again ! She's doing well ! And her latest experiment had something to do with octopuses . xD_****]**

Mom? I smiled warmly at the mention of our mother. She's been sending us letters every month to let us know that dad and her are doing great, she misses us like crazy, and then proceeds to talk about her abnormal research.

**[Len: ****_Curry's good. Now go study, lazy girl. And that's great. See you soon._****]**

…

I scanned the room with a critical eye. I was nearly finished with the cleaning now. All stray bits of trash were disposed of, both the chalkboard and eraser was clean, the windows were wiped, the floor was swept, and the desk surfaces were also wiped.

I glanced at the clock overhead, which read 4:07. Wow, I really am slow. And… it's still raining. I stood silently, rigid, in the center of the room and listened to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops as they bounced onto glass.

The rain is too sad. It's beautiful, but leaves you to dwell on unnecessary thoughts.

"This means… all that's left is to mop up and notify Bruno," I said to myself.

Bruno was the school janitor. He had the mop I needed to finish this and also held some degree of power over students assigned on cleaning duty. Before students left, they had to get Bruno to inspect their work and approve. But… that guy is known for his laziness. I internally sweatdropped at the thought.

"Oh? Talking about me, I see," the sound of a gruff voice and a sliding door caused me to swivel around on my heels in panic.

Speaking of the devil! Bruno appeared before me, slouching and all. His mousy hair was a mess under that black fedora hat. Cerulean eyes pierced my own –though his was a lighter shade-, narrowed along with thick, bushy eyebrows. I sighed, wondering what I got so worked up for.

"Bruno," I grinned sheepishly. "Keys, please? I need to mop this place up."

He pursed his lips in suspicion. "Where's the other one? There's two kids for each classroom."

I flinched, inching back. I can't get Kagene in trouble. She must've had a reason for ditching. With an exasperated sigh, I told him," She went to the bathroom a little while ago."

I dearly prayed that he hadn't locked the girls' bathroom yet. Otherwise, I'd be caught in a lie. Gah, maybe this wasn't a good idea after a-

"Oh?" he shifted his gaze to the chalkboard. "Rin Kagene, eh? I've heard of her. She's a weird one, all right. Caught her in the boys' bathroom once. I guess she was hiding from bullies or somethin'. Well kid, I know you're lying but whatever. Just hurry up and finish this so I can go home."

With an awkward laugh, I bowed down in respect for the adult. "Thanks."

"Well, hurry up or this rain's gonna get worser than it already is," Bruno instructed in his deep, scratchy voice as he tossed a single, blemished key to me.

"'Worser' isn't a word," I corrected him after rising, catching the key in my palms and cupping it with a small smile.

"Shut up, kid," he growled and glared at me with an annoyed humph. Bruno cheekily crossed his arms, pointing his chin in the air.

Totally unfazed by his threatening aura, I sent him a wide, sloppy grin and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

A light chuckle emitted from his throat. "Just go grab the mop."

After nodding, I ran out of the classroom and quickly slid the door shut, enthusiasm flowing through me. I can finally finish this! Jeez, Kagene. Where are you when I need you?! I wound around to my right, knowing that the janitor's closet was placed at the end of the hall. The endless clicking of my indoor shoes slightly bothered me as I briskly strode towards the blue-framed door. While twiddling with the bronze, rusted key, I tightened my lips into a thin, firm line and scratched at the back of my head.

"How am I supposed to get home in this weather?" I moaned noisily, jabbing the key into its hole. I can't believe I actually forgot my umbrella-! Lenka even told me this morning before she left. Even now, I can still hear the rain's soft tapping on the windows.

_"There are monsters out there in the rain."_

I momentarily shut my eyes and shivered at those words –or maybe the cold-, which were spoken by me, and twisted the closet's wooden knob with another long sigh. I instantly gasped once I pushed it open, though, and wasn't exactly sure what to think of what I had seen.

"K-Kagene?!" I gawked, eyes widening considerably and my expression immediately contorting into that of incomprehension and astonishment.

There she so peacefully sat, leaning beside the closet's edge and her shoulder. Sealed eyelids revealed just how long her lashes actually were. Blonde, thin strands of hair breezed just past her shoulders and concealed some of her pale, round face. Slackened fingers curled upwards at each of her sides and her legs bent up in front of her body.

I swallowed hard, shuffling back in horror at the sight of Rin Kagene, my mysterious classmate who I'd thought bailed on me for cleaning duty.

"I-Is she dead?!"

Well… on a brighter note, the mop I came for was right behind her… Gosh, I am such a terrible person.

* * *

**Len, you're absolutely terrible. C:**

**Feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thanks. Rin's perspective on this will be on the next chapter. So how was my introduction to Umbrella Girl? **

**Thanks for reading. :D **


	2. Rainy Days (Rin)

**WHAT IS CARAMEL DOING BACK SO SOON? CX**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and favorited/followed this story. :D I'm really grateful for your support. Beware: this chapter is really short and events escalate quickly.**

* * *

For a long time now, I firmly believed that spoken words can kill others.

_"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

They can tear them apart from the inside-out…

_"Why are you still here?! You don't belong here!"_

… And make them feel as if they are nothing but a speck of dust on a shattered windowpane.

"_Look at what you've done! You're despicable!"_

Whether they are screamed or whispered, it doesn't matter at all. Both are equally frightening.

_"Rin… I believed in you…"_

Words can slowly strangle and burn a human being until there's nothing left but a broken soul and a memory that's embedded forever within their delicate heart and skin.

_"This is all __**your**__ fault!"_

Yes, the power of words is truly horrifying. And I vow to protect others from this disturbing influence of my own malice… If it means that none of us have to go through what I'd experienced in the past.

_"Are you happy, Rin…? She's dead now. It's all your fault."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rainy Days (Rin)**

* * *

For some reason, the other first years decided to start unrealistic rumors about me. I am not psychic, nor do I possess any other supernatural abilities. But at least it's better this way. People can avoid me and they won't pester me to speak. Plus, they won't get close to me.

It's not like I want to be this distant, though. A part of me wants to be normal again. But I can't. Not after _that_. There's no way I can be who I was without taking risks. Without hurting people. It's better this way, after all. I won't have to feel so guilty, people will be happier, and life can go on.

_Life_. I shut my eyes, curling my lips into a weighty frown. Life is so unfair. Innocent people die and the guilty ones live on to shoulder the burden that can never be lifted.

… My head hurts. I exhaled, my eyebrows sewing together as I struggled to make sense of what was happening. I blinked over and over again, unable to erase the images of my past from my mind. They replayed behind my eyelids, haunting my thoughts as they always have.

Their voices are all etched into my brain. I clenched my fist unconsciously. People are fickle and cruel creatures; including me. What a horrible person I am.

It's drizzling again today. I lightly sniffed the dampened, humid air that wafted around in classroom 1-A. I turned my head towards the window, my cheek resting snugly on my palm. All I could hear was the rhythmic and calming pitter-patter of the rain as they dripped onto the frame; the rest inadequate background noise.

"Hey, did you listen to Aoki Lapis' new album yet?"

"Urghh! I'm gonna fail next week's finals!"

"Oi, Len! Wanna hang out after school today?"

"Did you watch it yet? My sister said it was boring but it seemed really interesting!"

All of it… all of those conversations are meaningless. Every single one of those words they toss around so carelessly are mere sounds from our voice boxes, yet we understand them and connect through this form of communication. Communication can either be good or bad… depending on what was said.

I shivered; but from the cold or my thoughts, I wouldn't know.

The distinct sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention. Standing at the front of the podium were the class reps, Piko Utatane and Miki Furukawa*****. They stood tall, their presence authoritative.

"Rise," Utatane commanded, his expression rigid and voice taut. From what I'd observed, he was definitely fitting for the male class representative when he wasn't goofing off with his friends.

We stood straightaway, making sure not to slouch. My muscles tensed, my head perking up to look to the front. With my hands stiff at my sides, I got ready for the next part of our morning routine.

"Bow," the white-haired teen continued.

Bent deep at our waists, we stayed silent and respectful.

"Sit."

And so we sat. The usual shuffling of chairs and morning chatter began once again as Miki began scribbling something on the right side of the board. As she turned around, it read in her big, squishy handwriting, "Cleaning Duty: Rin Kagene and Len Kagamine".

Oh, _great_.

With a shy smile, the redhead announced almost sarcastically, "Happy Monday, guys."

Next to her, Utatane rolled his eyes, albeit a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. He continued the announcement for her with a lighter tone, "This week's cleaning duty goes to Kagene and Lenny, here. Do your best, _Len_." I could tell he was too afraid to look me in the eye. "And sorry, Kagene."

Another apology. It's always an apology from them. It was as if he wanted to add, "Please don't curse me. I don't make the rules," to the end of his sentence.

My gaze flitted to the other side of the room. All attention immediately flickered to that popular boy, -the one who was always smiling- Len Kagamine. Then, they turned to -barely- glance at me, cautious whispers and murmurs resonating within the stuffy room. I kept my eyes adamantly locked onto my desk. I knew exactly what they were saying. They were afraid I would "curse" their dear Len and wished him luck in working with me this week. It's always like this.

While Utatane and Miki continued with their morning announcements, I took the time to examine this Len Kagamine, since there was nothing better to do. His blonde hair –quite like mine- was tied back into this low, seemingly messy ponytail that draped just over his shoulder. A darker shade of sapphire orbs gleamed along with that wide, toothy smile of his that he _always _wore. Never, in the half-year that we've attended the same high school together, have I seen Kagamine look sad about something. This guy was always smiling like an idiot, both cheerful and talkative.

How intriguing. We're complete opposites.

It was he who was the first to approach me the day I transferred here. But never again... I remember it vividly, though. It was a rainy day just like this one.

He seemed to notice me staring, wandering eyes drifting around the room until they met my own. I flinched, taken aback by the sudden accidental eye contact. Without hesitation, he immediately flashed me a brilliant, beaming smile and turned his attention back to the reps.

I averted my gaze back to the desk and sighed, my frown digging even deeper. How can he smile so freely? It's people like him that are the most dangerous.

* * *

I wriggled around pathetically, attempting to escape from their awfully constricted holds over my searing wrists. The girl with the green hair glowered at me with a look of utmost hatred while I struggled to free myself from the other two's grasps. They cornered and backed me into the cold, coarse wall downstairs while I made my way to the bathroom during lunch.

"How dare you mess with me, girl!" my green-haired peer spat fiercely, raising her hand in rage. I winced, my muscles tensing dramatically as I braced myself for harsh impact. I glanced at her wrathful face, which was pinched together as much as they could. Her chin was raised high in the air and piercing eyes that resembled a lush forest glared daggers into my own. She screeched once again, saying, "How dare you even curse me, you devil-dealing _shit_! All I did was bump into you on accident! "

As I expected, my cheek was burning and throbbing with pain barely even a second after she had screamed such a thing. A loud _smack_ could be heard, but I knew that no one would come to help. It would actually be better that way. I shut my eyes. It hurts like hell.

This situation is horrifically familiar to me, though. It's all been said and done. I swallowed at the thought. Bad memories like that is one of the reasons why I don't speak anymore.

"You don't deserve to be here! You're just a waste of space!" one of the girls who held me down squawked bitterly into my face, yet I could tell from her expression that she was a bit fearful of me.

I bit my lip, looking away from their intense stares. I know… I know I am! I'm aware of that!

"Here's the spare key, Gumi." The other girl drew a single, bronze key out of her breast pocket, dangling it in front of my eyes. That's-!

Gumi snatched it from her hands with a, "Good work, Iroha," and offered me a gleaming, feigned smile. "These are the keys to the janitor's closet right next to you, if you haven't noticed."

I turned to look at the azure-painted door beside us. Gumi, the green-haired girl, had placed the key into the slot with anticipated haste and ease. She was giggling the whole time, an evil glint shining in her narrowed emerald eyes. Did she believe that locking me in a closet was "revenge" for me "cursing her"? My chest tightened anxiously. I swallowed, unsure of what to do. I guess I'll accept my fate. Not like I can free myself anyways.

And plus, I deserve this. Another gulp. This scene is too familiar.

Iroha narrowed her eyes at me and twisted her lips into a cruel smirk. She tightened her grip around my wrist, causing me to inhale sharply from the discomfort. The girl sneered and laughed at my helplessness. "Look at her. She's crying. Serves her right for bringing bad luck upon this school." Cackles emerged from the other two.

I blinked at her severe words. I-It's true. I kept blinking and blinking, the familiar feeling of tears pouring out of my eyelids. W-Why am I crying? My back was hurting from being forced against the wall. My cheek was stinging painfully. My wrists were burning. These girls are scary. B-But they're giving me what I deserve. I can't stay unpunished forever.

I could only continue to blink repeatedly, feeling almost emotionless as they easily shoved me into the opened closet. I definitely deserve this after what I did to her three years ago.

This all happens to be my fault, after all. No matter how unfair it may seem.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and horribly rushed. I got lazy ehe. Next chapter will be titled "Rainy Days (End)", in which the outcome of this little bullying situation is shown. :) This was so short because it's still just an introduction to Rin's character. At first, "(End)", was supposed to be part of this chapter but I felt that would be rushing things too much. The first chapter was really long because of Len's freaking social life. Rin doesn't exactly regularly interact with other characters though so... There really was nothing to write about aside from these two events. *sweatdrop* Sorry for the crappy quality, though. -.- I honestly forgot how to write thoughtful P.O.V.'s like Rin's.**

**Please review this chapter as well. I know it was rushed. xD But hopefully, it gave you some insight on what kind of person she is? *hopeful stare***

* * *

***I suck at making up last names. XD**


	3. Rainy Days (End)

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter and favorited/followed this story. You guys are seriously amazing! :D**

* * *

_"I hope we can stay like this forever. Nothing should change between us." She held her friend's tiny hand in her own, caressing it gently._

_"What do you mean?" A soft-spoken voice questioned tentatively._

_"See, I trust you, Rinny. Only you."_

_"T-Thank you…! I-I feel the same!"_

_"I know that already, silly."_

_A comfortable silence lingered in the air._

_"Please don't leave me all alone…"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rainy Days (End)**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh! _Ahhh!_" I whimpered, clutching my head painfully and tugging at large, tangled fistfuls of my hair. I brought my knees up to my chest, my breathing erratic and strained.

It hurts. Hearing her voice hurts. Always seeing her appear in my dreams hurts. She roams around in my head, thoughtlessly following me with that assuring smile of hers as if nothing were wrong. But _I'm_ wrong.

_There was just so much blood. _It was so scary. It was all my fault! My fault! _I _did that to her. I was the one who made her bleed and scream, her agony heavily apparent in her anguished screams. And my _god_, it was all because of me!

"K-Kagene! What's wrong?! Wake up already! You're scaring me!"

Wha- Who's this? Who's calling my name in such a panicked voice? Is it… _you_? Have you come for me? Why am I shaking so much? I'm so dizzy… It still hurts.

I clamped my mouth shut with a quivering palm and gulped, swallowing the big lump in my throat. W-Who?!

"Hello?! I know you can hear me!"

No… It can't be. You would never forgive me. You told me that yourself. Then who the hell are you?!

"Ka-ge-ne!"

Wait- I know this voice. The one that was always laughing and smiling… The one I was slightly envious of... Len Kagamine?

My eyelids fluttered open through a haze of tears I hadn't realized were falling. Hot moisture continued to slide down my cheeks for reasons I knew not. They just dripped out against my will, reminding me of the rainfall just outside the building. A vivid image of _her_ standing in front of me with a beautiful, pure smile on her face replayed in my mind.

It was the same kind of familiar smile radiating brilliantly on his lips, gleaming white teeth and all. He squatted down to my level, relief easing his sharpened features. I could only stare at him in disbelief and silence as the tension he placed on my shoulders drastically wore down.

What's he doing here?

Frantically, I whipped my head around in a flurry of astonishment. We were cramped together in the dark, dusty janitor's closet; plenty of light illuminating from the door, which was still swinging back and forth. Various, sloppily-placed cleaning supplies surrounded us, barely leaving space for two people to occupy the closet.

"Oh! You're finally awake! You were having a nightmare or something!" His voice was raw with worry (I wasn't sure if it was genuine or fake) as he shook my shoulders twice more. He maintained eye contact with me, his gaze sharp yet curious. "Are you okay, Kagene? You're still crying…"

Being 'okay' would mean that I was lying. Nodding that I _was _okay would mean acknowledgement. Not answering would be plain ignorance. I went with the path I've been treading for a long time now.

I quickly averted my gaze to the empty, lower shelf beside me and tentatively, gently, brushed his hands off. The feeling of touching someone else's flesh seemed so uncomfortable and weird. He let them swing freely to his sides, standing up with a recovered smile I was already beginning to dislike.

Please, don't give me such a smile. Actually, why is he acting so familiar with me in the first place? We're complete strangers.

With an extended, inviting hand reached out in front of him, his obnoxious grin seemed to grow even wider. "Need some help?"

I merely whacked his hand away again, getting up by myself. He recoiled his hand in surprise, his mouth forming into an 'o' shape as he shifted awkwardly in his place. A blush formed on his cheeks, showing his embarrassment. "U-Um, sorry about that. I wasn't thinking!"

Go away, Kagamine. We're two _very _different people. There's no need to force interaction. It'll only lead to an irreparable disaster anyway. Well, that's what I've learned from my life.

After dusting myself off, I continued to ignore his obvious presence and kept my eyes on my clumsy, heavy feet. I wiped the beads of despair that dripped down and out of my eyes and sniffled as quietly as I could. The sound of his shuffling feet a few feet behind me echoed in the bright, empty corridor along with the dangling of the closet's key.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, his voice etched with some type of concern for my well-being.

Not that it mattered, though. It wasn't supposed to. I'm never hurting anyone like I hurt her ever again. I don't plan on breaking my vow anytime soon. If we were to be close in the future, I can't bear to know that I'd probably be the one responsible for killing his smile. That's what I always do.

I could only clench my fists and walk on, letting the silence linger over the thickened air. It was such a painful silence. And this is coming from someone who vowed never to speak again.

I shivered as we walked along the stairwell, the sound of rain hitting the pavement now overpowering all else. I let myself get lost in it, the comforting lullaby of thunder and the skies' cries and shouts of pain making me wince in emotion every now and then. It was better not to think of the person trailing behind me.

This awkward situation… I just want to be left alone. There's no use in interacting with him at all.

After sliding the door to classroom 1-A open, I nearly fell backwards in revelation. I gawked at the room, which was tidied up by none other than Len Kagamine himself. With a hard swallow, I realized that I had left him to do _our _job all alone. Wow, I'm horrible. No wonder he stayed back so late. I probably owe him now, though.

My narrowed eyes darted to the clear surface of my desk near the front of the room. My things were gone. Kagamine probably wouldn't have touched it, so I guess those girls had something to do with it. Maybe they burned it. I wouldn't mind.

Oh well, it can't be helped. There was nothing important in it anyway. I breathed out a light sigh. My mini umbrella was in there though. I guess I'll have to walk home in the rain then. I stole a quick glance of Kagamine over my shoulder, who was busy gathering his things across the room with a serene expression on his face. The rustling of books and such were all that could be heard.

It was _suffocating_, to say the least.

Tsk. I swiveled around on my heel, leaving him alone in the classroom. That is, not without hearing a cheerful, "See you tomorrow, Kagene!" from him.

Ah, I'm finally alone again. The walk here was so stifling, especially since I desperately attempted to keep my sniffling quiet. I stretched my limbs out, finally gaining the freedom to move. Maybe my tormentors would come again tomorrow and do much more than simply lock me in a closet.

Ahh… I just want to be homeschooled. But mom won't let me. She doesn't want me to keep running away forever. Speaking of which, I wonder if she's worried. Well, I usually don't get home until it's completely dark, so today wasn't any different.

What time is it anyways?

I increased my pace as I made my way down the stairs once again. I have to get home, or I'll never hear the end of her lecturing. The sound of the rain comforted me, my footsteps silent and posture rigid. Yet, right as I stepped into the battlefield of drizzling rain and muddy puddles in the soil, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see if Kagamine was standing there.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"I heard a lot of screaming earlier, boy," Bruno remarked as I handed him his key. He soon added with a sigh, "But I was too lazy to check it out."

I swear, everyone around me is just so lazy sometimes (the image of my sister popped into my mind). He had appeared in the classroom soon after Kagene left the room. But speaking of her, she didn't have any things… Does she even have an umbrella?!

Actually, I hadn't really thought about it but what was she doing in the closet? Was she getting bullied? Is that why her things weren't there? Arghh, I don't even know. It's obvious she doesn't want to be involved with me in any way. I wonder if she hates me now.

But still-!

I laughed dryly, scratching the skin of my cheek. "W-Well, Kagene was locked in there and she woke up screaming."

The janitor cast me a suspicious glance, fiddling with the toothpick in between his teeth. "Don't tell me you tried to take advantage of her, kid?"

"N-No! What?!" I sputtered, incredibly flustered and taken aback. "I'm not like that!"

His voice boomed with amused laughter as he gave me a few hard pats of the back. "Uh-huh. So you _didn't_ have any dirty thoughts when you looked at your sleeping classmate. Ha!"

"No! I didn't! Bruno!" I whined. There's no way I'm that kind of person! If she were some other girl and I were Kaito, the whole thing would've been different!_ Way _different.

"Alright then boy," he sighed, slapping my back once more. Ow, that hurt. "Now get going before your parents get worried."

Worried parents? More like an overbearing little sister! I shivered at the thought of her sly smirks. I hope that lazy child is studying right now instead of waiting for me to come home and cook.

Actually, that might be exactly what she's doing.

With a nod, I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the classroom, only to be greeted by the constant tapping and murmuring of rain. I breathed out another exhausted sigh, tearing my jacket off my arms and throwing it over my head as I prepared to make my way outside.

For a while, I was walking in boring silence, making my way to the cubby with my outdoor shoes. It reminded me of being with Kagene a few moments ago, who was keen on ignoring me and walking ahead as if I didn't exist. Oh well.

What kind of person is she anyways? Why doesn't she speak? _Can _she speak? What school did she come from? What made her the person she is today? Does she hate me? What does her voice sound like? Is it clear and soft? Raspy and deep? High-pitched and whiny? I have so many questions that _need _to be answered.

I don't think I've ever actually been this curious about a person before. Everyone else answered my questions for me if I'd ever thought to pry. Communication was the key to fulfilling curiosity. But this- this mysterious classmate of mine lacks that certain aspect…

And damn was I curious.

I chuckled lowly to myself. I think this is the first time in a while that I was outright rejected. Of course, the last time being when Miku rejected me in front of our entire grade but the past was the past. Maybe…

I pictured her bright smile, with shining, ivory teeth, that lit up with moon-round eyes that were a brilliant shade of viridian and the summer sky mixed together. She was always smiling, laughing, joking around, and just being herself. Blushing at the thought, I inwardly cursed for still harboring feelings for her after all this time.

Ah, the cruelty of unrequited love.

I stopped in my tracks, blinking a couple of times when I realized that my arms were cramping from holding the jacket up for so long. My uniform was drenched, the fabric stubbornly clinging to my skin, which was lined with lingering goosebumps from the cold. The thick jacket was helping just a little though. Hang in there, dear uniform! I shivered, trudging in muddy piles in the darkened weather.

The clouds that hung above were a thick layer of asphalt and grime. Rain pellets constantly shot towards the vulnerable earth, watering everything in sight. It cast such a gloomy aura over everything… People are sad on rainy days. They stay inside and sit in the comfort of their shelter. Some mask their tears with the rain. This is why I don't like it at all. It's too sad.

Blinking out of my daze, I realized that Kagene was walking a few yards in front of me. She was slouching, swaying along with the screaming wind. I tried to call out to her, yet it seemed she didn't hear me. Compared to me, every inch of her body was soaking wet. She slowly, meticulously lumbered on with no belongings or protection of any sort.

I rolled my eyes. This girl! How could she go out in the rain like that?! I mean, I did that too but just look at her! She was visibly trembling from the cold, with her arms crossed like that and her fingers clawing at the sides of her arms.

"Kagene!" I called louder, picking up my feet in an attempt to walk closer.

She spun around on her heels with a quirked eyebrow, gawking at my grinning face. Taken aback, her expression crumpled into that of bewilderment. She was probably wondering why I was bothering her.

I ran on my heels, the puddles on the cement splashing repeatedly under the soles of my outdoor shoes. As I stood within two feet of her quivering figure, I tossed my jacket onto her matted, sopping mop of hair and offered her a warm smile. "You can use it. You need it more than me. It doesn't exactly help much but it makes some kind of a difference."

Her pupils dilated at my gesture. Though it was subtle, she nodded in gratitude. She quickly turned her head to face the opposite way, lifting my jacket to shield herself from the persisting rainfall. Kagene never once looked at me again after constantly walking faster, disallowing us from walking closer than three feet.

I also continued walking faster, as we soon found ourselves increasing our paces until we were almost at a jog. I chuckled, realizing that this was almost like a game of tag.

Eventually though, she let me walk a foot behind her. Maybe it was her way of expressing gratitude, but I found myself grinning idiotically at this action. Does she not hate me after all?! With a prideful smile, I broke the silence with a thoughtful murmur, "I don't believe in those rumors at all. There's no way you can be what they say."

She abruptly stopped in her tracks. Luckily, I halted myself from bumping into her just in time. I stumbled backwards a bit, disconcerted.

"What is it?" My brows furrowing as I stared at her back.

After she turned around, I was left with my mouth agape at her expression. She was glaring at me with tears pooling over her eyelids (I could tell that wasn't the rain) and peach-pink lips pursed into a thin, firm line. Her cheeks were tinted a light red –probably from her sudden anger- and I honestly had no idea of what to do except helplessly stammer in my place.

"I-I… Um!" I really didn't know what was going on. I pat her head with an uncertain smile on my face. "If I did something wrong, I'm so sorry!"

With one last look of what seemed to be hatred and –err- guilt, she swatted my hand away, crumpled my jacket, and threw it back to me before running away. Her footsteps rammed on the concrete, puddles splashing and spreading. I watched, repeatedly blinking in confusion and holding my dripping jacket, as Rin Kagene faded into the veil of the blurred, flooding street.

My fists clenched, bony knuckles white with determination. I grinned, my eyes lighting up with joy. I let out a loud, relieved cry, only to have it completely muffled by the rain. Standing there looking dumbfounded and clothes soaking to the brim, I was grinning like the idiot I was from what had just happened.

This… is the first time someone's looked at me like they hated me!

That's- It's _interesting_! She's intriguing. All my life, I'd been accepted by others because of my friendly personality. It wasn't hard to make friends. I'd lived a normal life with tons of people I care about. No one has ever pushed me away _this _much before! Without even one word, I'm still just a little hurt.

Well, I guess I'll bother her tomorrow then. It doesn't hurt to find out more about her. *****

* * *

"LEN KAGAMINE! YOU DUMB CHILD, YOU!"

I winced, muscles tensing as I was forced to listen to Lenka's lecturing. She towered above me after shoving me onto one of the dining chairs. We were in the kitchen, a line of water trailing on the bare floor where I had walked.

While walking home, the rainclouds were already beginning to part. I just hope tomorrow isn't the same.

I sighed, throwing my hands up to surrender. "Can't I just shower now? I mean- I walked home in the rain and it happens to be really cold." A shiver immediately coursed through me as if it were on cue. I was practically freezing, still dressed in my sodden uniform and wetting the floor beneath me.

"Achoo!" I sneezed soon after, the bacteria caught in my heavy sleeve. Rubbing my reddened nose, I stared up at Lenka's furious eyes and pleaded, "Just let me change first, and then you can talk about how dumb I am."

She shot me an intense glare, punching the wall beside her. "YOU! YOU COULD'VE CALLED TO ASK ME TO BRING YOUR DAMN UMBRELLA! YOU _RETARDED _BIG BROTHER OF MINE. I WAS WAITING PATIENTLY FOR YOUR DUMB BUTT."

Speaking of my phone, it was luckily shielded from the rain, hidden deep inside my bag.

I scratched the back of my head, a coy smile tugging at my lips. "It never crossed my mind."

Lenka groaned, ultimately face-palming herself. She wagged her finger around and continued, her expression softening, "Just… Just _please _take a warm bath and cook already!"

I smiled gratefully, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so stupid, sis. If I get sick, you don't have to take care of me."

My younger sister's frown curved upwards as she playfully ruffled my wet hair. "Of course I do. I'm your sister. Now start bathing so I can eat! I'll study later!" She stuck her tongue out with a giggle.

"Right," I sighed, glaring at the thirteen-year-old. "Food is all you care about, huh?"

"Of course! A girl's gotta eat! Yeah, yeah, don't give me that look. I love you too!"

* * *

**Holy nutmuffins! I made Len have a crush on Miku! AGAIN. Why do I keep doing that in my stories?!**

***coughs awkwardly* I suck at introductions. I guess some of you were anticipating their interaction and I'm so sorry for this. D: It'll get better with time though! I at least know that!**

**Next chapter will probably longer than this. I can finally focus on their classmates! YOSH.**

**Please review this chapter as well! Reviews are what keeps me motivated to keep writing! And constructive criticisms are welcome, too! I HAVE TO GET BETTER. Shall we aim for 15+? *winks shamelessly***

**OH. And one more thing! I've recently been working on this other story's plotline called "Cinderella's Sorcerer". It's RinxLen and it was inspired by Mad Father. Should I follow through with it? If I do decide to publish it, it'll be soon or a few more chapters into UG.**

* * *

***Len is annoying me tbh. xD I have no idea why. He's not as arrogant as you might think though.**


	4. Troublemaker

"_It's been raining a lot lately," a blonde boy murmured, catching her attention in the empty classroom._

_She spun around, perplexed. Orb-round, icy blue eyes shone with confusion. She stood at the front of the classroom, a frown tugging at her lips._

"_I don't like the rain. It's too sad," he continued with a sigh, glancing at the blurred window beside him. "People barely smile."_

_She stiffly grabbed onto a piece of chalk. Her clenched fingers hovered over the board._

_Scribble…_

_Scribble._

_Squeak…_

_Squeak._

_He narrowed his eyes, whispering aloud, "'There are monsters out there in the rain'…?"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Troublemaker**

_"**She wanted to fly and I dumbly unclipped her broken wings." / Cleaning Duty: Day 2**_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

I silently observed her as she ate, looking as if she were the happiest girl in the world when scarfing down my cooking. I already finished my plate, but this girl went on to get seconds.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, leaning over the dining table to flick her forehead. "Is eating that important to you?!"

Lenka grinned, proceeding to chew her curry with her mouth wide open. "Yupsh!"

"If you get too fat and can't cheer anymore, that's on you," I told her with a disapproving shake of my head.

"Oh well!" she giggled, shoving another huge spoonful into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I scolded with a stern expression and flicked her forehead again.

She reacted with an, "Ow!" and a childish pout. I sighed in exasperation, rereading the letter I held in my other hand. My eyes flitted over the one part that always caught my eye: "_Mommy's coming home soon, so don't you two worry!_" Joy spread throughout my chest, breaking into an excited grin. I guess I'll have to prepare for a surprise visit sometime during this month or the next.

"Mom's coming home," Lenka added nonchalantly as she loudly munched on her food.

I nodded happily. But after staring at my sister, I chided with a groan, "Manners, Lenka! Manners!"

She stuck her curry-coated tongue out. "Blehh! I don't need to have manners with _you_!"

"This kid!"

Lenka seemed to sense that I was about to run after her when we both stood at the same time. I ran around the table, chasing after my younger sister. Unfortunately for her, I outran her when she attempted to run into the bathroom. Catching her in my arms, I tickled her from behind with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"B-Big bro! S-Sorry! AHAHAAHAA! NO STOP IT! HAHAHAAHAA!"

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Rin! Where have you been?! Why did you walk home in the rain?!" Mom pestered me with ceaseless questions as I made my way towards the staircase.

My clothes and bare skin were soaked and I found myself hoping to take a warm shower as soon as possible. Water dripped endlessly from my uniform onto the carpeted floor and I didn't want to have to clean up too much later, especially in the presence of _him_. I sent her a sharp glare and swatted her hands away when she sorely attempted to pull on my wrist and demand for an explanation.

"Rin! Where are your things?!" she insisted, forcefully grabbing my wrist once again. "Your bag! Your umbrella! This is the second time already!"

I hastily snapped my arm away, whispering desperately, "Please let go, Miriam."

This was the result of staying in that mental hospital for two years. The only person I ever exchanged a few words with was my "mom". Well, she's the closest I could ever get to one, but it was only ever just a sentence or two. She was an exception to my vow. She's my "mother" and I can't ignore her forever.

At my request, she reluctantly freed me, narrowed emerald orbs glossed over with tears. "Dad's coming home soon. Do you want me to bring dinner up later?"

Without any hesitation, I shook my head up and down.

Besides the woman I called my mother, however, there was no one else. I wouldn't dare talk to my dad. We are flesh and blood, and it hurts to know that I take after him in the cruelty factor. I hate it so much!

I ran up the steps as fast as I could, knuckles white from gripping the railing for fear of slipping. I don't want to see that man! Blinking back angry, salty tears, I entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I swiftly peeled off my heavy uniform, immediately getting a thick line of goosebumps from the cold, spring breeze. After turning on the water to a neutral temperature, I silently prayed that Miriam wouldn't be able to hear my sobbing from downstairs.

.

"Good morning, Kagene!"

My ears perked up at the obnoxiously familiar voice. He entered the classroom with his usual crowd, a smile cast on his lips as he greeted everyone in the room. When I looked his way, he sent me a grin that could only mean he was set on acknowledging my existence.

My hands clenched at the thought. A pest! He's so bothersome! I don't know what I should do… Someone like him just screams trouble. From what I've observed and heard (I was not deaf to rumors at all), whatever Len Kagamine decides to pursue, he will do anything to get it.

Becoming the best of the entire Crypton soccer team during their season last quarter (even managing to surpass Miku Hatsune, who was nearly perfect in most aspects), convincing the entire class of 1-A to win the September sports festival, getting the shy Miki Furukawa to open up more to her classmates and even become class rep, convincing Mayu to stop bullying for a change, matchmaking Oliver and Yukari Yuzuki at one point… This boy is certainly going to be a problem if he targets _me_, of all people.

But I won't let him do it. I continued to flip through the pages of my Classical Japanese textbook to study for our final exams next week. I still didn't have a bag. I don't think I need an umbrella today. Gumi, Iroha, and that other girl gave me dirty looks before I entered class, but that was it. I just need to hope that none of them will be in my class next year. Otherwise, I just might have a mental breakdown from such a presence.

I hope he doesn't want me to speak. _Hopefully_, my will is much more powerful than his. Ah, so much hope for someone who sinned more than possible; for someone who doesn't deserve to ever be forgiven for her crimes.

Even so, I still have to repay him for cleaning the classroom yesterday without me. I sighed to myself, unable to process the text imprinted on the sheet. Trouble… Trouble… Trouble! This boy is just trouble!

Said boy appeared in front of me, leaning on my desk and kneeling down with a smile. I nearly fell out of my chair in shock. However, the atmosphere seemed to grow tense, my classmates suddenly weary of my existence. They side-eyed us, eyes twitching as they probably prayed their beloved Len would come back safely from this exchange.

They're so hostile. But I deserve it. Unfeeling, mute, reserved… That's what I have to be if I don't want to hurt anyone again. I don't want to be responsible for killing everyone's happiness.

"Say, Kagene…" Kagamine trailed happily, eyes sparkling with joy. His nose seemed to glow a light tinge of red. Maybe it was from yesterday, when he also didn't have an umbrella.

I turned my head, making it a point to avoid eye contact. Go away! Please go away! The stares are getting unbearable. _Your _presence is getting unbearable.

Unfortunately, it's impossible to run away.

"You're not bailing on me after school, are you?" he narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk still on his lips.

I swallowed hard before briefly shaking my head in response. Of course I won't do that. I can't. Not if I want to keep my grades up.

Seeing this, he merrily clapped his hands, exclaiming, "Then it's a date!"

_Tsk._

Suddenly, Kiyoteru Hiyama towered over us, a disapproving look on his features. With his neatly swept brown hair and rigid stature, one couldn't tell at first glance that he's actually a klutz with a sunny outlook on life. He adjusted his glasses before pulling a flailing, protesting Kagamine away from the back of his jacket collar.

"Kiyo! What's up with you?!" The blonde thrashed under his grip, practically being dragged away to the other side of the room.

Hiyama took the time to glance back at me and muttered darkly, "Len, don't mess with things that shouldn't exist."

… That was a reference to the rumors, I guess. The excited chatter began once again. Murmurs of agreement passed. People were thankful that Len came back unscathed. It was so suffocating!

Why am I even here?

I leaned on my palm, gazing out the window. An amused smile threatened to break free, to tear through my cheeks. That's exactly what I've been thinking. Someone like me shouldn't exist. If someone broke through my exterior, they would be disgusted by the things I've done in my past just like my father was. The wound is still fresh. It's only been three years since I've committed my biggest crime. I killed someone with my own words. I couldn't even save her in the end.

She wanted to fly and I dumbly unclipped her broken wings.

Hiyama is right. No one should _dare _mess with things that shouldn't exist in this world. They'll only get hurt in the end.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Hey! That chip was _mine_, you insolent potato thief!" Miku pouted childishly, her mouth full of chips as she whacked Kaito's hand away from the bag.

He groaned but laughed at the same time, "Stop being such a fatty then!"

Miku shrugged and pumped her chest out, munching loudly. "What do you expect from a girl like me?"

"You're a strange one, Miku," I observed, laughing at her antics. Well, that's one of the reasons why I like her. But she's actually kind of similar to Lenka, except for the fact that Lenka loves cute, girly things and Miku's fond of gore, sports, and gaming.

It was mid-noon on a sunny Tuesday, the rain from yesterday long gone. Just outside, the soil and grass were still muddy and dewy. The clear, blue sky finally showed itself after an entire day of weeping. It was refreshing, to say the least.

Well… it would be more refreshing if I could stop sneezing. I rubbed my nose, which was uncomfortably red and itchy. With a sniffle, I let out another sneeze.

"Bless you, Len." Kaito shook his head and sighed loudly, "'Girl' my foot." He shot a glance at Meiko, who was sitting next to him and leaning forward on her elbows. Kaito immediately jabbed a finger towards her. "But then again, you seem more girly than Mei here."

The brunette's eye twitched as she quickly plunged Kaito's face into the desk, a crash resounding from the hit. He grumbled noisily, griping about the pain and how Meiko's hands were man-rough. Of course, that earned him another violent hit from his resentful childhood friend as she elbowed his back.

"Oww! I know you like my muscles, but this is going too far!" he moaned in pain, flailing under her grip.

"You have a death wish," I remarked, my lips quirking up in amusement as I watched the pair.

An agitated Miku pulled on the dramatically-wailing Kaito's ear as she exclaimed, "Jeez! You might end up spilling my chips! Repent! Repent!" She lowered her voice into a geezer-like one and pretended to throw holy water onto his squirming figure, earning chuckles from everyone who was watching. "Repent for your sins! My potato chips almost died in vain!"

Gakupo joined in with a smirk, a merry laugh emitting from deep within his throat. "He must be burned at stake for his crimes! Repent! Repent!"

"I agree!" Meiko grunted and tugged on Kaito's other ear.

Maaaaaan, I feel sorry for him.

He eyed me with pained, dramatic tears welling up in his eyes. "L-Len…! You must help me escape before I'm slain! Y-You love me, right?!"

I averted my gaze to the side, biting my lip in feigned nervousness. "A-Actually, there's someone else. The potato chips won me over. I'm sorry. It's not me! It's you! I hope we can still be friends!"

The classroom was booming with laughter at our mini play. Kaito's face contorted into that of horror as he set himself free from Meiko's grasp. He gasped, "You! I gave my love to you! Friends? I'll die in less than three minutes!" He quickly lunged over the desk, trapping me in his arms by the neck and squeezing me.

"Kaito!" I complained, sorely attempting to push him off. He continued to squeeze, giving me a noogie and pulling my ponytail off. I groaned at the sensation of my hair falling as ungracefully as it could until it messily set itself just above my shoulders.

Miku gasped in dismay while munching on another chip. She pointed at me and stammered, "Witchcraft! It's witchcraft, I tell you!"

"No!" I pleaded desperately just as Kaito let me go. "It was the potato chip!"

"Lies!" Gakupo sniffled. "We've been betrayed by this audacious fool!"

"Repent! Repent!" They all chanted angrily, including Kaito, who'd managed to turn the tables.

We continued to role-play like this during our free period, as we were the center of attention in classroom 1-A. Meiko and Miku, who were both in 1-B, ventured into our classroom as they usually do during this time and lunch. Piko, Oliver, and Kiyoteru were also a part of our group, but they were watching on the sidelines today, too absorbed with watching us act retarded.

Instinctively, I stole a quick glance at Kagene, who was gazing out the window with a disinterested expression on her face. She sat at the first column near the front, basking in her own little world as always.

Just what roams her mind? For someone who's always alone, what could she be thinking? World domination? The past? Her future?

… I wonder when I started observing her from afar. Maybe it was from the beginning, when she transferred here in the middle of the year. Maybe it was when I saw her refuse any sort of friendly advances from the other girls. Maybe it was just when the rumors started. Maybe it was recently.

It doesn't even matter though. I sent Kiyo a glare in the midst of it all. He caught it, laughing awkwardly. He became his usual goofy self after dragging me away from Kagene this morning. When he started to walk to his desk, he fell off of his chair and earned many laughs from us. I swear! He's accident prone and a goofball. I don't think I've ever seen him act so serious before.

But we all know why he fears Kagene. Why he thinks "she shouldn't exist". A vast majority of the first-years feel the same. He believes that she cursed him that day. They're all probably coincidences though. Rather, he's just extremely unlucky and clumsy. And maybe she's the same.

Maybe she attracts bad luck.

Eventually, my thoughts drifted to Miku, who was in the middle of stuffing her potato chip bag down Oliver's shirt. Miku and that tiny, cute dimple on her left cheek; Miku and her strange mind; Miku and her tomboyish self; Miku's smile; Miku and her blunt nature; Miku crying in my arms after holding her jealousy towards Gakupo in for so long; Miku ranting about her undying love for Luka. It hurts to be sitting on the sidelines, cheering her on with a huge smile and a pat on her back as if I felt nothing but supportiveness towards one of my best friends. She's one of the things I _can't_ pursue no matter how much I want to.

I glanced at the tealette, who was laughing with Gakupo and joking around with him. They were talking about their hair and how Miku would chop Gakupo's all off in his sleep if he couldn't treat her to ramen today for winning a bet that involved a game of baseball. Kaito proceeded to join in the conversation, scolding Miku and telling her to be a good student and study. Of course, Meiko whacked his head, talking about how he didn't even care about his grades so he shouldn't be one to talk.

It was amusing, really. I watched them with a small smile on my face. How lucky I am to have found friends like these.

Piko casually slung an arm around me in the midst of it all, laughing along with them. "Maybe Len can treat you, Miku."

"Oohh, like a date?" Kaito wiggled his eyebrows despite already knowing the situation.

I huffed and crossed my arms, albeit a blush staining my cheeks.

Miku snorted loudly, saying, "Oh boy! A date? With Len?! My _best friend_?! Ha! He's like my own brother!"

Resisting the strong urge to frown, I ignored the stabbing in my chest and pretended I wasn't hurt at all. I awkwardly laughed with her, acting as if the notion of us being together was the most absurd thing in the world. "C'mon guys! We don't see each other that way!"

Kaito and I exchanged glances when I said that. He shook his head and sighed. It was as if he was telling me, "Man, you are way in the friendzone." That, unfortunately, was so very true. There's no way I can compete with Luka in her mind.

"Right? Besides, I'm pretty sure Lenny has his sights set on a certain mute blonde over there," Miku whispered, motioning to Kagene and whistling lowly.

Kagene, who was all the way across the classroom, was oblivious to our blatant stares as she studied the notes in her book. I inwardly frowned, noticing that Kiyo curtly averted his gaze.

"H-Hey! It's not like that either!" I flailed my arms around, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding with Miku.

She didn't believe me and leaned across the desk to poke my shoulder and utter, "Get that, Lenny."

"M-Miku! It's not like that!" I protested. And yet again, another sneeze darted through my nostrils. "A-Achoo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was now lunch. And what am I doing right now? I'm running an errand for the gym teacher, Big Al, who was currently lounging in the faculty room.

"Why me?" I sighed deeply, carrying a large stack of papers that extended all along my torso.

This is what we have class reps for. These papers were supposed to be handed to the computer technology teacher, Lola, who was just one floor up. And I think Lenka's laziness is rubbing off on me.

I walked down the first-floor hall, watching as students made their way outside to play on the field. Some greeted me with grins and waves, in which I happily returned.

"Need some help, Lenners?" Miku appeared in front of me with a laugh just as I was about to take a step on the stairs.

I smiled gratefully, "Yes, please."

She carefully grabbed onto half of the stack, transferring it into her arms. I sighed, feeling relieved that so much of the weight was now gone.

"Thanks," I grinned in happiness as we walked up the stairway.

"No problemo," she enunciated with a warm smile.

I pursed my lips, a light blush sweeping my cheeks. "Are you busy after school, Miku?"

She looked up thoughtfully and shook her head, pouting. "Nope! Gackt didn't wanna treat me after all. I should burn his perfect hair."

I sweat dropped, chuckling softly. "You're so sadistic."

"Of course!" she beamed ecstatically, smiling wide enough so that the dimple I came to adore appeared near her lips. "So, do you wanna do something later?"

"Yeah. We both have cleaning duty so we don't really have to wait. I was thinking-"

"Oohh! Why don't we go to Mei's house?! It's really close and she has a trampoline! Of course, that means Kaito's coming along, too!" she interrupted with glee, swaying around happily.

"Y-Yeah," I sighed, rolling my eyes at her obliviousness.

Miku shook her head, tilting it cutely to the side. "Wait- um. We can eat ramen instead since I really wanted to eat it! I'll pay for half!"

"That sounds good!" I perked up excitedly, an idiotic grin on my face.

"Then…" Miku smiled. "It's settled!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm sorry for the way Kiyo acted this morning," I apologized in his stead with a sigh, sweeping the remnants of Miku's potato chips into a dustpan. "You should know already, but he's afraid of you."

_Miku_. That grin of mine couldn't leave my face at all for the rest of the day. We're going somewhere _alone _after school. That's progress! Yosh!

Anyhow, Kagene was wiping the desks with her usual neutral expression. Her long bangs flowed freely in front of her face, the rest of her hair tied back into a messy low ponytail to get out of the way (actually, it was kind of like mine). She ignored my apology, motioning her hands up and down with the wet cloth.

I cleared my throat, feeling as if the silence was unbearably awkward. "I'm glad you're here toda- Achoo!" I rubbed my nose and sighed in irritation. Blah. I'm a really slow worker, so it's good to have the help I need. And that means Miku and I can have more time to ourselves.

I watched as she sighed lightly, almost inaudibly, while she went from wiping the desks to the windows. Hehe, I won't let it get to me at all. I continued to sweep the classroom floor, collecting the dust, candy wrappers, crumpled pieces of paper, and such.

The rest of the cleaning passed by in even more silence, but I didn't mind. We finished soon enough. A clear chalkboard, clean desks and windows, a nicely-swept floor… All that was left was to mop. As if on cue, Bruno appeared with a groan. He shut the door, sighing as he handed Kagene the mop and a bucket. She took them into her hands carefully, expression and figure stiff.

"I don't feel like babysitting overtime today, kids. Hurry up," he started firmly, crossing his arms and leaving the room just as quickly as he'd come.

I chuckled to myself and remarked, "How nice of him."

Kagene nodded slowly in agreement, setting the bucket of gray cleaning liquid down with a frown. After sticking the head of the mop in, she rolled up her sleeves and began to swab the floors. I couldn't really help, so I walked near the entrance and waited for her to finish. She seemed to be concentrating hard as she worked, causing me to warmly smile in admiration.

For some reason, it's easy for her to immerse herself into something. Whether it's her own world or cleaning, she wears that intent expression on her face and a frown.

"Are you finished?" I asked as she walked towards the bucket again.

She nodded, stuffing the mop into the water and pulling her hair-tie out. She then stalked towards me, determined not to meet my curious gaze. I cocked an eyebrow and murmured, "What is it?"

With a sigh, she dug a wrapped orange out of her skirt pocket and tentatively handed it to me. I accepted it with a smile and a mutter of thanks, cradling the small fruit in my palm. "Is this for yesterday?"

She didn't answer and turned her head to the right, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"Did you buy this during lunch?" I persisted, my grin growing wider.

Hehe. I've been acknowledged! Maybe this means she doesn't hate me! What a great day it is today.

Kagene bobbed her head up and down, hurriedly leaving me alone in the classroom. Her footsteps were light and mute as she left. Everything about her is so still and quiet. Maybe that's why supernatural rumors surround her?

"S-See you tomorrow!" I added joyfully before she could disappear completely from my sight.

"What a day," I sighed to myself, eyeing the orange with a merry smile.

Bruno then padded in noisily, leaving the door open and leaning against the doorframe to inspect the classroom. "The girl ran away again," he commented dryly, eyes scanning the room.

"Yeah, but she finished the cleaning."

"Ohoho! Is that a gift I see?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Y- Hey!"

The janitor swiped the fruit from my hand immediately and licked his lips. I quickly stole it back, throwing him an irritated glare. "She gave this to _me_!"

"Tsk. Feisty kid," he grunted. "Anyways, you can go home now, brat."

"Thanks," I sent him a sloppy grin, scratching the back of my head as I walked out the classroom with Kagene's orange wrapped securely in my hand.

Miku, who was walking out of the classroom next door, spotted me and waved. She ran towards me and beamed, "Let's get going!"

"Y-Yeah!" I nodded, my heart loudly thrumming in my ears when she enveloped my hand in hers and raced down the flight of stairs with me.

* * *

**Oh, look. I made Rin talk. xD That potato chip scene happened to be my favorite part. :P Gotta love Len's friends.**

**This took forever and a day to write. I'm so glad I'm done! DX And because of that, you may have noticed it feels a bit rushed in the last scene. Whoops. My bad. These first few chapters will have to focus on Rin warming up to Len, so no overprotective Meiko for now. :P**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys make me so happy! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**Rikasa: **_**Aha! You got me. This fic was inspired by Kimi ni Todoke! :D Oh my gosh! I knew that would happen! IT WAS A FORCE OF HABIT. I changed it back, though, so thanks so much for pointing it out!**_

**Demented Heart: _Hehe. Of course he'll get over her! Otherwise, this wouldn't be a RinxLen fic. I like Bruno's character too. :)_**

**TheUltimateShipper27: _Thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure. I think I was rushing too much so it got confusing. Sorry. DX_**

**cami-rin-chan: _Hello! I did see it! Thanks for sticking with me. :) Haha maybe I will do that. *evil smirk* To answer your question, Ruko will appear in later chapters! She was my favorite character to write, so of course she'll appear again. :D I'm not sure if I'll add Yuuma because I'm too lazy to write love triangle drama. XD_**

**Clockwork Marionette: _He previously had a crush on Miku in the original version. When I read that part about Len's smile, I thought of Jeff the Killer. xD Lenka does, but who else can keep him in check? Cx _**

**Vocaloids X Otaku Nekomimi **and** Charsia: _Thanks for reviewing. :D I hope you guys like this chapter as well! _**

**Thanks again my fellow readers! *throws Rin's oranges in the air***


	5. Lip Biting

**I'm warning you in advance of how horribly rushed and unbeta-ed it is. I need a new beta. Dx So sorry for taking forever! I tried to make some cute little moments in the midst of all this, but utterly failed. OTL**

**Warning: there are some sexual themes and certain _words _in this chapter that have to do with kink because of Kaito. xD Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Hey, ghost girl!" Gumi spat, throwing a hand on her hip and scoffing.

I was trapped in a corner outside of the school, never allowing myself to tear my gaze away from my feet. The wall behind me was cold and rough against my bare skin. So early in the morning, too…

Awfully pissed for reasons I couldn't fathom, she flew a firm fist near my earlobe. The loud, slight crunch of the wall sent a shiver coursing down my spine. My heartbeat drummed noisily, threatening to break through my bones. I was trembling, worrying, wondering what she would do to me.

Why do I even care, anyways? Maybe it's because of what she did to me before.

Well, she looks more pissed than ever. Her eyes were wide with rage as she bared her teeth at me and growled. The green-haired first-year's fist that was planted beside me quivered beneath her skin.

"Why?!" she screamed into my face. Gumi groaned, bringing her free hand up to her forehead. "Ah, people like you really get on my nerves!"

Without delay, the taller girl pulled me up a couple inches by my hair, crumpling the chunk in her fists. I moaned in pain, feeling as if my scalp were about to tear right off. But again, I didn't do anything.

"You're so annoying!" she grimaced at the sight of me. "I don't know why, but there's something about you that just _drives me over the edge_. Aghhh! Such a waste of space!" Her face darkened. "And playing victim in front of _my _Len so he'll be your friend?! What a nuisance!"

In an instant, she let me down and plunged her rigid fist into my gut. Two times… then three… and four and five. I choked and spluttered, doubling over in pain. Saliva dripped out of my mouth from the surprise. My stomach clenched uncomfortably. I groaned, bringing my palms and clinging onto the spot she punched.

"People with those _extra abilities _like you should just die!" Gumi yelled wrathfully.

"Ahh!" I coughed, leaning onto the wall for support and panting for breath. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and attempted to sigh despite the pain.

"You shouldn't be doing that on school grounds."

Both of our eyes widened. We looked to see who it was that had witnessed the scene. It turned out to be Hiyama, who was avoiding eye contact and scowling about three feet away. His arms were crossed, brown eyebrows furrowed together.

Gumi scoffed and spun around. She spit a furious, "Whatever," before leaving and purposely bumping his shoulder. He cleared his throat, taking one last look at me, who was crouched on the ground in pain.

I bowed my head slightly in gratitude, but he only clicked his tongue and went on his way. That is, not before tripping over the curb and quickly recovering in embarrassment. I just stood there, watching, expression contorted into that of confusion.

"Shit, I ruined it," he laughed to himself, scratching the back of his head and chuckling as he left.

What… was that?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lip Biting**

_**Rin's nervous habit. Oh, and Becky. ;)**_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Len, are you sure you're alright?" a concerned Neru asked, bringing a hand up to my forehead. "It's warmer than it should be!"

With both of my arms sprawled out onto the desk along with my head, I really wasn't feeling my best today. But it didn't matter. It'll fade in no time. I sneezed into my arm once again and nodded slowly after rubbing my nose.

I grinned at the worried girls surrounding my desk and waved my hand dismissively. "Of course I'm alright. I'm just tired from studying late last night."

Between studying for our finals less than a week away, managing a slight cold, having to work on odd days at odd hours at the request of my manager, and driving away suspecting yet caring friends like them, I was exhausted.

The one thing that really didn't feel like a chore at the moment was thinking of Miku. Yesterday at the ramen shop was really fun and light-hearted; but we only treated each other as friends. I never saw any chances to make a move on her and maybe confessing to her at such a stressful time is just… Yeah. Aside from that, everything went smoothly and she even came to my house for a bit to bother Lenka and mooch off of my food. All in all, we had a great time just hanging out.

'Hanging out', huh? My chest clenched uncomfortably.

"Really?" Mayu pursed her lips in disbelief. "You should rest in the health room..."

Teto creased her brows and sighed, "Don't overwork yourself."

"Thanks, guys." My eyes crinkled sincerely as I drew my lips back in a sort of weary happiness.

"Ahh, this is so annoying already!" Kaito interrupted with a grumble, making his way in from behind. "Get back to your classes and give me back my best friend! Can't you see he's tired?! Shoo! Shoo!"

The girls all wore offended looks on their faces. They each threw stinging insults at him, and like he _so kindly _suggested, went back to where they were supposed to be.

Kaito snickered, "I'm such a buzzkill. Looks like you lost your chance at romance with them."

We bumped each other's fist with cheesy grins and laughter. We both knew that I was grateful to be able to breathe again. It's a little overwhelming to not be able to keep something a secret. I really can't keep anything to myself these days.

My best friend sat at the seat in front of me, drawing out a long sigh. "It's the middle of the week and I already feel like every day is a struggle."

"From?" I curiously raised a brow, edging him on.

"You know already," he let out a thin smile. "Anyways, get better, you shota." Kaito playfully punched my shoulder, his smile never wearing down.

"Whatever," I pouted, groggily leaning forward to slap his back.

Most of the classroom's inhabitants already filled the room, save for Kagene's seat in the front row. Hmm. She's usually one of the first few people in the classroom. Did something come up? She might be a little sick from the bipolar weather… At least, I hope she's not.

"Hey, you're busy after school, right?" Kaito started lazily, leaning backwards on his chair.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have cleaning duty and work."

"That sucks. Meiko and I wanted to come over!" he whined childishly. "We'll just bother Lenka then and wait for you to get home."

"You guys can come over tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Jeez, he can be so immature sometimes. "You guys are bad enough of an influence on Lenka."

The idiot darted his tongue out and waved his hand dismissively. "She already knew what 'intercourse' meant way before Meiko and I told her!"

I sent him a sharp glare and crossed my arms. "You _showed _her what it was! That video will never cease to exist from her mind. And that didn't mean you had to show her what BDSM was!"

"Jeez, she's probably seen it already from those kink magazines under your bed," he chuckled maniacally, the triumphant expression extremely evident on his smug face.

"That's_ you_!" I threw a fist to his back and sighed.

He groaned in pain and muttered a string of insults under his breath, proceeding to glare at me as coldly as he could. That is, before we burst into fits of wild laughter.

Soon enough, about five minutes before the bell was due to ring, Kagene walked in while donning her usual cold features. She shut the door with a light sigh and treaded –actually, limped- to her seat across the room. Her hair was a tangled mess, sweat lined her eyebrows, and her shoulders sagged heavily. I eyed her peculiarly. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she is sick after all.

Some other students took notice of this and paused their chatter to whisper rude things about Kagene. It was annoying, really.

I cast a glance at Kaito, whose head was resting snugly in his arms. Well, okay. I stood up and approached her just as she sat down. Leaning against my elbows on the front of her desk, I raised my eyebrows and offered her a toothy, vibrant grin.

"Morning, Kagene!"

She still couldn't look into my eyes, but she was unfazed by my sudden appearance. Kagene nodded slowly, biting her lip with a sigh.

"Are you okay?! You don't look too good." I leaned in closer, scrutinizing her appearance under my hard stare. She flinched at my sudden movements, scooting back. She nodded again, releasing her teeth's grip over her now-bleeding lip.

"Ah, you-!" I instantly reached out a finger to wipe the tiny smudge of blood right below her lower lip and smeared it off with a laugh. "Don't do that too much!"

Again, she flinched, her eyes blown wide from the contact. She gently pushed my finger away with the back of her hand. Her face was flushed in embarrassment and she pulled away with her gaze locked on her lap. She attempted to glare at me, but it quickly crumpled back into a monotonous stare.

She was biting her lip again, the swell she left from continuously adding pressure to it apparent.

"Hey, stop that, Kagene,"' I murmured with a small smile. "It's not a good habit."

Kagene exhaled slowly, shutting her eyelids tight and parting her mouth. She was clearly in slight pain from something, but for obvious reasons, she couldn't tell me what was wrong.

"You don't have to force yourself to come after school…" Not if she was limping and trying hard not to show that she was hurting. Just what happened anyways?!

She quickly shook her head. Well, of course. She probably cared a lot about her grades.

I laughed lightly, remembering to tell her something important. "I'm so glad you gave me that orange yesterday." My eyes twinkled with delight and my lips tugged into a sincere smile. "It tells me that you don't hate me after all!"

The look of surprise on her face had me chuckling. She couldn't even look at me, but I could tell she no longer wanted me there. As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

I sighed. "Don't push yourself too hard."

I glanced at Kiyoteru on the side, who was watching with pursed lips and an unreadable expression. When our eyes met, he smiled a small smile and looked away.

* * *

"Wait, are you serious?!" Miku choked on her bottle of water and ended up slapping her chest repeatedly while laughing as ungirlishly as she could.

I was surrounded by my usual group during free period. Oliver and Gakupo were absent today for some reason, so it just left Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Piko, Kiyo, and me. Piko and Kaito were currently arm wrestling for Kiyo's box of pocky and Meiko was cheering Piko on just to annoy Kaito to no end. I was complaining to Miku about Kaito and his perverted ways.

"Yeah," I groaned, vageuly gesturing to the sweating Kaito beside me. They both looked like they were having a hard time, what with their faces looking constipated and all that.

"H-He actually showed Lenka...!" Her chest was heaving erratically with laughter (Err, not that I was particulary looking at her chest, which was nice... But again, I wasn't looking there...) as she tried to process what I'd just told her. "A-And it was _rimming_, nonetheless!"" **(A/N don't Google it if you don't know... Don't)**

I shuddered at the word and glared at the oblivious teen next to me. He was panting and cheering triumphantly after finally knocking Piko's arm down. Kiyo gave him the box of pocky, sending Piko a look of pity.

"Jeez, Piko. It's your fault you have such a feminine body," Kaito mocked, slapping his hand on the table.

Piko's eye twitched in annoyance, but before he could do anything, Meiko had tackled him into the floor and off his chair ("Be nice, you dumb shit!").

Miku finally calmed from her earlier bouts of laughter. "I still can't believe... that he deflowered your sister like that!"

Kaito, who was actually listening while continuously having his ear pulled, whined in frustration, "Don't say it like that, Miku! I-I'm not a- mmph!" Meiko clamped a mighty hand over his rambling mouth before giving him a rough noogie.

Piko abruptly stood up from his chair, laughing maniacally and pointing at my poor friend. "Kaito's a pedobear!"

"Wow... I guess you can never completely know someone," I played along, clutching my chest with a sigh. "After all these years!"

Kiyo patted my back, wearing a solemn expression on his face. "The betrayal of it all... How disastrous."

"Hide your wife! Hide your kids! Kaito the pedobear is coming to get you!" Miku announced in this really deep voice. She then proceeded to make siren sounds. "Bee-do! Bee-do! Bee-do!"

"Becky! Oh, Becky! What should we do?!" I choked out, turning to Meiko. I could hardly retain my laughter, considering the name came out from nowhere.

The fierce brunette flipped Kaito over onto his stomach and pulled his hands out from under him. "Becky's gonna arrest this sick son of a gun!" She held his hands together, tieing them with a hair tie Miku had tossed.

"B-Becky...! Please..." Kaito groaned out, contorting his face to look like it was in pain (well, that probably wasn't an act). "I-I didn't mean to be a pedobear, I swea- HEY!"

He thrashed wildly under her grip.

"Becky!" Piko gasped as dramatically as he could. "He's admitted it!"

"Bee-do! Bee-do! Bee-do!" Miku continued. "Now this is the end for you, disgusting criminal!"

Kaito let out an anguished cry for help, "Beckyyyyy! How could you do this to me?!"

Meiko pretended to shift an imaginary hat down and tilted her head towards the floor. In the most mellow voice she could make, she declared, "You're under arrest, Mr. Criminal. Justice shall always prevail!"

"All hail Becky!" Kiyo started, flailing his arms around and bowing.

We all proceeded to do the same.

* * *

_"Len, can I talk to you?"_

That's what Kiyo said before dragging me out of the classroom during lunch. We were sitting on the stairwell outside, a sudden shift in atmosphere between us ever since he told me that Kagene shouldn't exist.

He tried to keep it light-hearted as he scratched the back of his head with a meek smile. "Hey, Len." He picked at the food he had brought with him, staring uninterestedly at it as if he had a sore appetite.

I smiled, content that he wasn't acting like how he was before. "Kiyo," I addressed happily. "What is it?"

"You're still in love with Miku, right?" he started softly, staring out into the distance and rubbing his palms together.

"Yeah." I nodded, a blush dusting my cheeks. I coughed awkwardly. "W-Why?"

"And _Kagene_?" He spoke her name through gritted teeth as if it were some forbidden curse word and ignored my question. I clenched my fists unconsciously. It wasn't fair to Kagene that everyone was scared of her and hated her for who she was. If only they could see what I see.

"How do you feel about… her?"

I chuckled softly, the image of her with shadows cast over her deep, oceany eyes, head hung low, and trembling hand extended to give me an orange. I looked up thoughtfully. "I want to know more about her. She's interesting."

"Then…" My classmate sealed his food in his container, stood up, and began walking away. I shot right up along with him, astonished. "She's getting bullied. Maybe you should do something about that."

W-What? My easygoing smile faltered. What does he mean…? She's getting… bullied…?

"Sometimes, I really don't get you, Kiyo!" I called out to him in slight irritation after shaking my head, trailing slowly behind.

He laughed goofily and ran a hand through chestnut-brown hair, "You're the one I don't get, Len. You're chasing after the ghost of a girl that should've been invisible. But… I guess that's in your nature."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

He laughs like he's never been lonely. He puts on an empathic face for you and acts like he understands. But he doesn't because he's never been lonely. He's lucky. I could never hate him because I'm too busy being envious of his prominent presence. It's blinding.

I spent the entire class concentrating on my stomach, which was still stinging with pain. When the lunch bell rang about ten minutes ago, I limped to the rooftop, which was my safe, secluded spot within this hell of a school. People don't return once they see me there, and it was better that way.

I sighed, stretching my legs out in front of me. I leaned against the fence in a corner, new bag set beside me. Hesitantly, I pulled a crumpled picture out from my skirt pocket. It gleamed in the sunlight along with our vibrant smiles. We were so full of life. Rolling my teeth over my lip, I blinked repeatedly.

She's gone now. It's over. I didn't even get to say sorry for all I'd done. I was her friend, but we both left. We were only twelve, but these days, twelve-year-olds go through a lot more than getting bruises from falling off a tree.

She had to deal with abusive, drug addicts of parents, social isolation, bullying… And I was the only one she had. As twelve-year-olds, should've been living our lives. But instead, I'd chosen the wrong path and she ended up catching the wind along with me.

"I'm so sorry…" I choked out, wiping the tears away with a sigh. I regret it so much… Don't leave me here. It's not fair-! I should've been the one to die, not you. Not sweet, innocent you… You didn't deserve to die like that.

It was my fault.

"I really am cursed," I mumbled and sniffled, covering my red, moist face with my palms.

The only one I have on my side is Miriam, who I constantly push away. There's no one else here for me. There's no one else who will accept me for the wrong I'd done in the past. Everyone blames me for it, including myself.

_One…_

I took a deep breath.

_Two…_

I shut my eyelids tight, lips curling into a deep frown.

_Three…_

The picture I held trembled in my hands, protruding knuckles white and bony.

_Four…_

A sharp intake of breath. A familiar, coppery taste dribbled down my lip; my blood.

_Five…_

I tore the picture into as many pieces as I could. The shredding sounds had me wincing as if the picture would come back and cut me, shatter me, break me. I tossed the fragments through the openings of the fence, the breeze cradling it down the rooftop.

What a fitting, ironic way to get rid of it. It's all the same, really. The rooftop is the center of hell.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

I can't… I can't confront her about it. What Kiyo said was probably right. Of course she was getting bullied. That would explain the closet incident and the limping this morning. But she didn't deserve it.

Here she was, innocent yet shady as ever, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail again and sweeping our classroom. She was hard at work, and here I was watching her in awe and unable to help her even while knowing that my classmates gave her a hard time. Hopefully, in my own little way, I can help her with this bullying situation. Yet, I have no idea who it is that's doing this to her.

But I want to be her friend. She's much more than a ghost girl or someone who deals with devils. I want to see what she's like. It's the third day out of five. Then I won't have any reason to talk to her alone anymore. The thought is unsettling. I'm already finding things I like about her.

And, I've already found a nervous habit of hers that's really unhealthy.

"Kagene!" I called from across the room, beginning to erase the board. Soon enough, I sneezed into my arm and internally groaned. It reminded me that I had to rest right after work today if I wanted to get any better.

She looked up from the ground, tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear, and halted, waiting for me to say something.

I smiled gratefully, but wagged my finger in front of her as if I were her parent. "I told you to stop biting your lip. It's swollen."

It was true enough, and I could easily tell that she was biting it again.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. The same shameful blush from this morning covered her usually dark features when she stumbled back and tilted her head up with this radiant innocence that I was coming to admire.

She pursed her lips before turning back to her task at hand. I grinned to myself, cleaning the board with much more energy than before. Not bothering to look her in the eye again, I said with a small smile, "You know, if you kept your bangs back often and showed more of your face, you'd look so much prettier and refreshing."

That's it. A sincere, genuine compliment.

"N-Not that I'm saying you're ugly or anything! Don't get me wrong! I don't think of you in any negative way!" I added nervously, swallowing the hard lump in my throat.

I have no idea what her reaction was to that, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I chuckled to myself, staring at my trembling hand.

* * *

**I'm sorry... I've been reading a lot of kinky fanfictions lately. owo Len's a pervert.**

**On another note, where the hell did I get 'Becky'?! XD**

**You guys seemed to love the potato chip scene last chapter. Fun fact: It was actually part of a draft I wrote for the original version, but just never made it. **

**Next chapter is some actual fluff (I think) unless I decide to change gears. Cx Tell me what you think about this chapter. I _tried _to get Kiyoteru to redeem himself at least a little. I'm just so lazy. -.-'**

**Oh, and to those who loved Meiko, she shall finally appear (appear as in approach Rin) SOON. So...so soon! I'm eternally happy for that because I love her. As for the amazing Ruko, she can't appear just _yet_.**

**I'm much too lazy to do review replies at the moment, but just know I've read all of them and thanks so much for offering feedback. :D**


	6. Cold as Ice

**A fast update and an incredibly short chapter. :) This focuses on just one morning without any Rin and Len interaction. Cx Enjoy it anyways. This is so I don't have to worry too much about getting another chapter done too soon since I'll be busy with a bunch of things this week. There's nothing sexual in here, but there's swearing towards the end.**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"D-Daddy…!"

I braced myself in suspense, muscles tensing and heart drumming to no end. Dark shadows crossed his wrinkled face. The stench of alcohol wafted clearly around the house. A sleeved arm was raised high in the air. I gulped and shrieked when he twisted his arm and swung it forward.

Daddy… You're so scary. Go away. Go away. Go away. It's no one's fault.

"Stop it!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cold As Ice**

_**Both ways.**_

* * *

I bolted up from the bed in a frenzy, my stomach immediately stinging with pain from the action. I groaned, tugging at my sweaty mat of hair. I attempted to control my breathing with deep breaths here and there.

Another one. Is it because he came home early today? He acts like I don't exist. At the dinner table, if we ever crossed paths here at home, when Miriam is trying to talk to both of us; I just don't exist.

It's my fault. I'm the one who made him like this.

What time is it anyways? My gaze flitted to the alarm clock on the side. It's 3:27. I've only been sleeping for three hours. It's obvious I can't go back to sleep now.

I sighed, crawling out of my bed and to my desk. Turning the lamp on, I opened my notebook on the table and flipped through the contents. I'd might as well study. Finals start in a few days.

"_We should study together sometime."_

Oh dammit. Get out of my mind, Kagamine. You don't belong here.

Ahh, what a pain. After going through my notebook for a bit, my gaze remained on my Nyan Cat doodle on the side.

"_That's actually really adorable. Maybe you should draw me something, too."_

I groaned to myself, desperately fighting the urge to punch the notebook. I absentmindedly wielded a pencil, playing with it while in deep thought. Well, I guess it's only normal he'd be on my mind. He's the only one willing to talk to me and share his smiles with. It's aggravating.

What is he? A friend…? An acquaintance?

My gaze flickered to the lowered picture frame beside my hand. I turned it up, staring at the unsightly, nostalgic photo with a furious expression.

We were posing and smiling brightly, acting like a regular family at the amusement park. For once, there were no fights, alcohol, or injuries. It was just pure, platonic love that made us truly enjoy that day.

But that was before I met her.

Dad. Mom. It really is my fault that our family's torn apart. I'm the one who did it…

"_Keep it down, Leon! Rin's sleeping!"_

"_Shut up! I can't deal with any of you anymore!"_

"_It's hard enough to deal with __**her**__ after the incident and you want to do this to me too?!"_

"_Oh, stop playing victim! I have enough on my plate! My coworkers look at me different after that dumb thing happened! You should've raised her better!"_

"_Leon!"_

Snap.

The tip of my pencil snapped… What was I doing? I hadn't noticed it until now, but my lip was quivering. I gently touched my lower lip, caressing the spot that constantly bled. It was smooth and moist, but had a rigid feeling to it.

I swallowed the lump on my throat, remembering how Kagamine had wiped the smudge of blood off my lip. I inwardly cringed. Wasn't it disgusting? He was touching my blood…

I don't trust him one bit.

Suddenly, I could tell the house wasn't as silent as it should've been. I heard the light flicker on in the hallway, dim ounces of brightness flooding through the crack of my door. Light footsteps treaded down the hall. Who could it be? I hope it isn't dad; though he won't have any reason to want to talk to me at all.

My door slowly cracked open, more blinding light pouring into the room. Miriam was at the entrance, smiling softly and holding a glass of water.

"Oh, I thought I saw some light on in here," she commented with a smile, taking a small sip of her drink.

"_Just go to sleep, Rin. Mommy can't read you a story right now, so go to sleep like a big girl tonight."_

I nodded, my attention focused entirely on her. Straw-colored locks were tied back into a sloppy bun and she was wearing a pink, fluffy bathrobe. Glowing, jade-like orbs stared back into mine, an innocent expression on her face.

"Why are you up at this time? You have school in a few hours, Rin. Did you have another nightmare?"

"_There's no such thing as ghosts, Rin. She won't haunt you."_

I shook my head. "To… study…" I answered hesitantly, gesturing to my notebook.

"Do you need help?" she was about to step into my room when I vigorously bobbed my head from side to side. "Oh, well don't push yourself. I know finals are coming up but you shouldn't stay up this late."

I slightly nodded, showing my understanding. She gave me a sad, bitter smile.

"I love you, Rin."

"_Rin, I don't understand you… Why do you give mommy and daddy a hard time?"_

I nodded again. I already know that, mom. You're the only one. She was the same, but I trampled on her trust and smashed it into pieces just like I did with that photo on the rooftop. The rooftop is the center of all evil. And so am I.

I found myself gnawing aggressively into my lip again and buried my face into my palms. I messed up big time. And I can't even take it back! It's not fair!

God, just give me one chance to redeem myself! I-It was all my fault. I'm the one who ruined my life, but please let me fix that. Just one more chance…!

"_Rin! If you keep this up, you really will be left alone!"_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Len, get up, you big dork."

I stirred slightly, vaguely stretching out my arms and legs. With a tired groan, I muttered sleepily, "Five more minutes, Meiko."

Ah, my bed is so comfortable. We should get married later. And maybe I could include Miku in this fantasy! Wait- What are you thinking, Len?! You sound like Kaito!

"She has a bucket of ice, Len… You should get up before she decides to do anything with it." Another irritating voice.

"Jeez, it's like… Five in the morning…" I mumbled, guessing the time and remaining in the safety of my warm blankets. I cuddled further against the wall, turning my back to my two idiotic friends.

"Len, if you don't get up, your precious stash of bananas will mysteriously disappear," Meiko threatened. The sound of cracking knuckles rang in my ears.

I stayed frozen in place, eye twitching involuntarily. I balled my hands into fists under the guise of the blanket and paced my breathing at even levels. I am _so_ exhausted, especially when they decided to crash at my place just to hang out! And now they threaten me with my bananas?!

'That's what friends are for'…?!

"H-He's getting mad, Mei… Len's scary when he's mad." I could practically hear how Kaito's smile faltered as he inched backwards in fear.

"Yeah, so leave me- AHHH! S-SO COLD! EEEEK!"

Needless to say, that Meiko really did pour the bucket onto me.

* * *

"A-Achoo!" I was _still _shivering, and this definitely made my slight cold a bit worse. They didn't even bother to 'bless me'.

"Jeez, bro, you're the worst when it comes to waking up in the morning," Lenka remarked calmly, pulling a juice box out from the fridge.

Kaito and Meiko, already dressed for school, were currently looking through our new yearbook –for our first year of high school- with amused smiles on their faces. I tossed the towel on the counter and shrugged my shoulders.

"These idiots kept me up late last night." I sent them a much-needed glare, but they were too oblivious of my presence.

"Hey, Len!" Kaito called, gesturing for me to come closer. "Look, it's a picture of the team from last quarter!"

It only took me a second to analyze the picture until I was suddenly grinning idiotically. I was throwing a peace sign in the center of the photo along with Kaito, who was piggybacking me for no reason that day. The rest of the soccer team –Miku included- were crowding close to us with bright grins and some were holding soccer balls on the side of their hips or under the soles of their feet. I could practically feel our team spirit radiating from us.

"I can't wait to play again next year," I chuckled, watching as Kaito flipped the page with a perverted smirk on his features.

"Mei, you're in a bloomer here! Wow!" Kaito gaped, jabbing his finger at the track team photo on the page. Indeed, she was. Meiko was on the far left, arms swung around Neru with a mischievous, yet charismatic smirk.

The brunette's face flushed as she pounded Kaito's head in with her fist. "You perverted beast! I hope you die a thousand deaths!"

"I-I already have!" Kaito whined in pain, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Jeez, you guys," Lenka giggled from the side, checking the contents of her bag. "Ahh, I was so surprised when you suddenly barged into the house last night when Len was still at work."

I sweatdropped, shaking my head at the duo. They smiled as innocently as they could, tossing peace signs around to us.

"Y-You're scary when you're frightened… I can't believe you thought we were burglars," Kaito commented dryly, cringing and eye twitching from the memory of what I'd been told happened.

I laughed maniacally, still unable to forgive them for waking me up so early. "Serves you right!"

"But she didn't need to bring out the bat," Meiko joined in with an exasperated sigh. Though, she quickly recovered with a cheesy grin. "Lenka, I see I've raised you well! What a great girl you are, taking charge and defending yourself when your deadweight brother isn't home!"

"I'm not deadweight!" I argued.

"She's ten times more mature than you are," Kaito added with a nod as he analyzed my sister with a critical, thorough stare.

I pointed an accusing finger at my friend. "Becky! He's doing it again!"

"What? Who's Becky?" Lenka questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Meiko immediately whacked his head with the yearbook, earning a groan of pain from our best friend. "Pedobear! You're under arrest yet again!"

"I kinda don't get what's going on and I really don't want to know…" Lenka muttered as Kaito and Meiko bickered in the background, heading towards the door with a sigh. "Bye, guys! And Len, text me when you'll be coming home!"

"Yes, _mother_," I smiled warmly, waving her off with a laugh. "And don't forget to make some moves on your beloved _Rinto_!"

"Y-You'll pay for that, shota! I'll get my revenge!" She was a flustered mess when she slammed the door, and I could barely get out a "Have a safe trip".

I grinned to myself. "This time, the victory is mine!"

I've gotten my revenge for that time she took pictures of me when Kaito and Meiko forced me to crossdress! Hmm, my morning was off to a rocky start, but it's starting to be pretty relaxing.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

Mom hated that I wouldn't speak after the incident. It's only been three years since then and the wounds are still freshly made that it feels just like it all happened yesterday. The amount of blood, the anger, the sadness... They were all aimed at _me_, because I'm the reason it all happened.

Even dad! He couldn't take it anymore. My name was altered for protection, but I was still shunned from all the people who personally knew what went on. Jeez... I hate myself for that. I'm the worst, most disgusting person in the world.

So... I guess I understand why Gumi is pinning me against the wall as soon as I get to school again, panting heavily, hot breath fanning my ears. She was screaming, yelling, saying things I'd already told myself many times.

It still hurt, but I deserve this hurt.

She keeps on insisting that I shouldn't be here, I don't belong, that Kagamine is precious, that I should stop coming to school, that I irritate the _shit _out of her, that I'm a nuisance. But she's breaking down and I can see it. Her grip on my wrists is trembling and she's trying so hard to fight back the tears. She's gritting her teeth, cheeks flashing scarlet and eyes squinting and releasing repeatedly.

"I hate people like you!" That's what she finally declared before finally letting me collapse to the ground.

"_Why _don't you ever fight me back?! You're supposed to be this cursed girl and yet you haven't done shit to me yet! What a pain in the ass!"

I can't do anything. She's irrelevant. Speaking hurts people. She's no exception.

"You can't do anything on your own, can you?!" she screamed, impulsively kicking my knee. She kicked and kicked again and again. "You're always waiting for someone to come to your rescue! This is why you're so disgusting!"

Jesus, it hurt. I could already see dark bruises begin to form at my exposed legs. If Miriam asks, I'll just say I fell down the stairs. I'm no stranger to making up excuses, after all. It's all the same.

I wish she would go away. Go away. Go away. I'm disgusting, aren't I? I don't deserve to be here... I should just leave... You and I know this is the truth... I wasn't even trying to protect myself from the blows anymore. This woman is scary, but not as scary as mom. It's different. Mom never hurt me like this, but it's all the same. It's the same hurt.

"G-Gumi...?! What are you doing to her?!"

"Interrupted agai- M-Miku?!"

Miku Hatsune was standing tall, hand clamped over her mouth as she let out a muffled gasp of horror while she attempted to process the situation.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the sudden shift in moods and the info on Rin's family. :) Len is _not _a morning person.**


	7. Obscurity and Cliches

**Ereri (SnK) is taking up all of my thoughts at the moment. **

**This chappie is just because I like Kaito (I feel sorry for his character, too, because I love making my characters suffer) and you guys barely know about the main character's ****_best friend_****. Oh, and this chapter kicks off with another dream like in the last… because Kaito and Rin are much more similar than they'd probably ever hope to be. Wow. I'm still introducing character's and it's chapter 7.**

**Warnings: shortness, terribly unbeta-ed content, swearing and, again, Kaito's mildly dirty mind. Oh, and I rambled in the A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Kaito P.O.V.**

"Mommy, I-"

"Don't call me that, boy." A hateful glare. It was scary. Was it because I disturbed her sleep? It probably was…

"T-Then… ma'am…" I started timidly, clutching my tear-stained pillow.

"What is it?"

"I… Can I sleep with you and d-daddy tonight?" I tried my best to look as pleading as I could. Big, watery eyes and pouty lips; I was desperate. Though, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to call that man "daddy". Would he have preferred "sir" instead?

She paused, rising from the bed with a groan. She rubbed her forehead in irritation and glanced at the lump of her husband under the blankets. "Just go to bed. And don't bother Kaiko, either. "

"Y-Yes… ma'am."

* * *

"K-Kaiko…?"

My twelve-year-old sister stirred from her bed, sitting up with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, but once she saw me, a bright smile lit up her fatigued face.

"Kaito… Did you have another nightmare?" she inquired, patting the empty spot beside her.

I hesitantly stepped towards her and nodded, my voice wavering, "Y-Yeah… I wasn't supposed to bother you but…"

"_Kaito_," my older sister's voice was stern when I climbed onto the bed. She ruffled my hair playfully. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Mom and dad are just trying to get used to us being in the home. It's only been a few months since they adopted us."

"K-Kaiko," I whispered, nuzzling against her warm hand. "I miss mommy and daddy. I don't want them to be our new ones."

I seriously doubted they wanted to be either. Well, concerning me. But with Kaiko, they loved her, cherished her, and saw everything good in her. But I never thought it was unfair or anything. That was just how it is.

"I miss them too, Kaito… Shall we go to bed now?" she grinned happily, wrapping her arms around my small figure.

"S-Sis, that's embarrassing!" I whined, albeit liking the affection and making no move to draw back.

"No, Kaito. You shouldn't be thinking like that. You're only six!" She hugged me tighter, her warmth inviting and comfortable. "Good night, brat~."

"N-Night, sis."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Obscurity and Cliches**

**Special, short chapter introducing Kaito's perspective. Tied with previous chapter.**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, the darkness of the room swallowing me whole. I surveyed my surroundings, letting out a breath of relief when I saw that I wasn't in that house anymore and was instead at Len's.

Meiko was sleeping downstairs. Len was snoring lightly on his bed beside me. I was moving around in my blankets on the floor. Lenka was sleeping soundly in her room. Speaking of _Lenka_, did they have to keep insisting that I'm a pedobear? Jesus of ice cream nation, I am not interested in Len's kid sister that way.

Ew. I blame both Becky and Piko. Why… am I even thinking about this?

I wiped off my drool and ran a hand through my hair. That… was not a dream, but a memory. Wow, what an amazing dream sequence. Maybe I'll have an obscure, sexy childhood friend visit me in my dreams, too, and we'll make love when she moves back into my neighborhood and she'll be the perfect, most obedient housewife who's actually into kinky stuff.

… Cue raging hormones this early in the morning. But 1) I don't have an obscure childhood friend, and Meiko doesn't count because she isn't obscure but is, in fact, my childhood friend; and 2) … I'm questioning such an existence.

_Anyways,_ it's been a long time since I've dreamt of Kaiko. Three years ago, she ran off, gave our "parents" an earful about taking care of me, and went to college (practically disowned by then), so I guess she's around twenty-one now and I haven't seen her since. Or maybe they never allowed her to. I guess she couldn't handle being showered by their affection for more than six years.

She's weird.

I glanced at Len's alarm clock, 4:48 clearly imprinted in red amongst the screen. I groaned, standing up with a sigh. I can't believe that girl's got me waking up early. Though, that's always the case when she appears in my dreams. That girl.

I wonder what Len's dreaming about. It either has something to do with his beloved Miku or that, err, creepy ghost girl he's been bothering lately that Kiyoteru thinks "shouldn't exist". If he keeps messing with people's lives like that, he'll surely get cursed later on. She doesn't seem too fond of him, either. It's kind of annoying. But I can't really do anything about it right now because Len is Len and he'll always be attracted to misunderstood people and try to befriend them. It's always been like that.

I ended up stalking off like a zombie down the stairs, hoping to bother Meiko (I'm pretty sure I have a death wish but meh). She's the closest I'll ever get to my fantasies about obscure, closet-sadist childhood friends.

… Meiko sleeps like a drunk man. Her legs were sprawled out all over the couch, she was baring her midriff, one hand on her stomach, snoring loudly, and mouth wide open with drool seeping out.

What a sight to behold. I chuckled to myself, kneeling down to get a better look at her face in the dark. Her lashes are long, totally unfit for her macho appearance. Her cheekbones are sharp and high. Her hair stops just at the nape of her back and her boobs are… well, the one thing that gives her gender away. Heh. Well, her legs, too, but that's not the first thing you see.

Boobs.

As I silently ogled over my sleeping, sadistic friend, I poked at her cheeks with a smirk.

"Mei, get up, you cretin," I whispered, leaning in closer until my warm breath was hitting her face.

She groaned at the sound of my voice, effectively slapping my face to the ground. I made a strangled noise of discomfort from getting hit first thing in the morning, but I guess that's my punishment for being such a pervert.

Oh yes, I am certainly aware that I'm a pervert. Well, especially for Meiko. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Kai, you ignorant…" she slurred, wiping her drool off with the back of her hand. "I hope you… die in hell… you know I'm a light sleeper…"

I could only smile at this. Mei's not as violent when she first wakes up, but her violence usually progresses throughout the day.

"Kai…" Meiko yawned my name out, sitting up from the couch.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice rising into a higher pitch.

"Why are you up so early? The sun's not even out yet." We glanced around the dark living room. "Was it… a nightmare?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lied, "I don't remember."

Disappointed with my answer, she whacked my head and stomped off to the bathroom. That is, not before spinning around with a huff and declaring angrily, "You're such an idiot. I can see right through your lies, dumb shit. You never tell me what's wrong anymore! Bitchface!"

Ah, she has a bad habit of cussing me out in the first five minutes she's awake. I smiled dumbly and laughed to myself.

* * *

Len's such a dumbass. Because he's such an annoying, scary creature in the mornings, he got ice poured all over his groggy self.

Heh. That's my Meiko.

And here we were, finally walking to school after being ready for longer than I preferred. But alas, Meiko decided to ditch us and take some strange detour, insisting that we go ahead. She probably went to get some tampons or whips or something. I wouldn't know.

"Maybe I should crash at your house again after school," I suggested, licking the banana-flavored popsicle I'd stolen from Len's freezer.

"Your brain must be a frozen tundra of stupidity from all that ice cream if you think I'm letting you bother me after school," Len replied through grit teeth, apparently still sulky from being forcefully woken up by an entire bucket of ice cubes.

Again, his fault for being the lochness monster.

"Jeez, Len, on behalf of Mei, I'm sorry for treating you like the unicorn you are," I apologized and placed my free hand on his shoulder. He tensed up.

Cue a surprise shota punch to my face and the dropping of a perfect popsicle. Cue a punch protected by laws of what could be called "defense" to said shota's pretty face. Cue another punch probably not protected by said laws but executed in order to avenge my beloved ice cream to said shota's other cheek.

Short kid. He nearly fell backwards, but a smile twitched on his lips when he rubbed his cheeks.

Of course, this was the way to go. I wiped the blood off of my lip and smirked. Any pedestrians watching us have a mini fist fight on the sidewalk would probably have shook their heads and thought, "Boys will be boys."

Len laughed loudly, slapping my back as if all energy he'd put off from being angry came back to him. "I forgive you, man. But I actually am busy after school. With studying and work, you know."

Well, like it even needed to be said. I chuckled, pulling on his ponytail. "What a shota. You couldn't even block my second punch."

He shrugged, the grin still lighting up his face. "Bakaito. It's obvious I did it on purpose."

"Well, you _were_ acting like an out-of-character unicorn who also happened to be scary as shit," I agreed blissfully, nodding to myself.

We continued to walk, chatting about random things like girls, school, the soccer team, our next school year, and the like. That Len couldn't even wipe off the damn grin on his face the entire time.

At one point, when we were nearing the school, I commented with a dry laugh, "You smile like Kaiko."

To which he replied with a head-tilt upwards (what a beautiful height difference) and a wider grin, "Thanks."

"Ehh? Was that really a compliment?" I questioned, bewildered by his response. Though, what was I expecting from him?

He nodded quickly, saying, "Kaiko's an amazing person. So yeah, that was a compliment for me. But… what about you?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It was just a comparison."

"Whatever you say." He waved it off and, luckily for me (knowing how nosy this shota can get), he changed the topic. "Kaito, we should go to the health room. My cheeks hurt and your bloody lip will probably make you look like a shady thug." *****

"Sure."

* * *

I nearly choked on my _words _when I opened the health room door. Here I was, trying to have a normal conversation about the evolution of spiders with Len, when we decided to fulfill our "promise" of going to the health room for the sake of our poor, minor wounds.

"… It must be hard to keep secrets like this."

We'd opened the door when Miku was mid-sentence when she talked to that girl. What's more, Miku was kneeling down, staring at her with a gentle expression, and wrapping some bandages all around her legs. The devil-dealing girl shrugged her shoulders, watching Miku from above with this sad, pained look in her otherwise dull eyes.

Of course, they managed to notice our presence when Len cleared his throat, stepped forward, and asked in a concerned voice, "What's… wrong?" He probably had a faint idea of what was going on though, but I had absolutely no clue. I never knew Miku interacted with this cursed classmate of mine.

Oh gosh, I've got some bad vibes coming in just from looking at that gloomy girl. I glanced at Len, who had also knelt down next to _her_. Yup. She's definitely trouble.

* * *

**I had fun with this chapter. Thanks to all those who'd supported me throughout this story. :) And I'm so glad I've been updating regularly since this remake. *sighs in relief* You probably don't want to know what I'm up to, but I insist that you read "Horimiya" if you haven't already! IT'S SO ADORABLE. I love adorable mc waifus! *squeals* I said adorable twice...**

**A-Anyways, I hope you enjoyed seeing things through Kaito's eyes. I already made up my mind on not keeping things exclusive to Rin and Len's perspective because of the vast amount of characters and their development I have to work on (gosh, it's actually fun though). I hope you can agree with me on this.**

**I have a challenge to you silent readers out there *winkwinknudgenudge*: REVIEW. xD I'm sorry, but I just _need _to know what you guys think of my story. Maybe point out flaws that I have to work on, grammar mistakes, whatever. Tell me about what you like or dislike about this story. C: Please and thank you. :D**

**Okay yeah. I don't remember if I replied to your reviews last time and it's kinda like 3 in the morning right now and today's my last day of school and I have to go to the beach and ditch it because why not (excuses, excuses) so I'm lazy and I love you all. :D I'll reply next time. *shrugs***

***- YAOI SENSES ACTIVATED. X3 Okay… I'm sorry… B-But Kaito and Len...! DX**


End file.
